Somebody That I Used To Know
by Hetalian WhoLock
Summary: Maria is married to Alfred for 7 years, but he's now starting to have a drinking problem. What will happen to Maria and her two children?
1. When Did It Change?

He had been so sweet and kind when they had met...

When they were 16, he used to greet her with a bright, bouquet of flowers and a bright smile every time they went out. He used to tell her he loved her everyday. And when he proposed, it had been like she was floating on air. He was the father of her son and of her future daughter. But it was all like a dream... a beautiful, magical dream.

What had she done to push him away...?

Now, 26 years old, she stood at the sink, peeling a carrot for Alfred's dinner, occasionally placing a hand on her seven-months-pregnant stomach and sighing. He would be home from the work any minute now. He did the same thing everyday: Went to work early in the morning, went to the bar with his friends after work, then came home after ten.

Her ten year old son, Jamie, came out of his bedroom, crying. "Mommy, I had a nightmare," he sniffled. "About Daddy..."

"Shhhh, come here sweetie," she set the half-peeled carrot in a bowl and knelt down next to him carefully. "Daddy's gonna be home soon, and you need to be in bed before-"

"Maria!" Alfred's voice roared.

"Run, go to bed!" she hissed at her son before her fiancé came in. Jamie ran to his bedroom. And Maria stood up quickly, holding her stomach. "Y-Yes, Alfred?"

Her drunk lover stumbled into the kitchen laughing. "Is my dinner ready?" he asked.

"N-Not yet. I'm almost done with the salad-"

"Fuck the salad, just give me my food!" he yelled at her.

She jumped and nodded hastily, grabbing his greasy McDonald's out of the microwave. "S-Should I still make the salad?" she asked sheepishly, not wanting him to be unhealthy.

"Fuck. The. SALAD!" he repeated. She nodded again and started putting the wasted vegetables away in the refrigerator. "And bring me a beer when your done fucking things up."

"O-Of course..." He grabbed the fast-food and stomped out to the living-room. She gulped back tears.

She finished cleaning and brought him his alcohol. "C-Can I get you anything else-?"

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to an envelope on the coffee table.

Her eyes widened. She had _not_ left it on the table, she couldn't have! "I-It's nothing-!" She went to grab it but he swatted her hand away and grabbed it.

Looking inside, he raised an eyebrow. "How much is this?" he asked calmly.

"O-One thousand dollars..." She whimpered as he glared at her.

"A thousand FUCKING dollars?!" he screamed at her. She nodded, terrified. "You little fucking whore! You've been selling your body out haven't you?!" He stood up.

"N-No! I'm pregnant!"

"Then where are you getting this?!" She opened her mouth. "Have you been stealing it from me?!"

"Of course not-!"

"You selfish bitch! You've been keeping it all to yourself!?"

"It's for our children, Alfred! I'm saving it for our children!"

"Well it's mine now," he smirked, taking the money out. She reached for it only to be smacked away harshly. "Me and the boys are going gambling tomorrow, this'll come in handy."

"Stop it!" she pleaded. "It's for Jamie and Charlotte-!"

"Charlotte? Who's Charlotte?!" he asked angrily. She gulped.

"I was thinking w-we could name the baby-"

"That's fucking gay," he snorted. She blinked back more tears. "Her name is Crystal."

She scoffed. "My baby is _not_ being named Crystal!" she argued.

"Says you? And who always get's their way?"

"Y-You do..." she said softly.

"Her name is Crystal Candy Jones. No arguments." He sat back down with the money. "You got to name our son a fucking faggot name, I get to pick something equally as humiliating." She sobbed. "Oh, quit your whining, you pathetic bitch."

"Why do you treat me like this?! Why do you treat me like I'm nothing?!" she screamed. His nostrils flared in anger. She gasped and backed away, covering her mouth. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You think you can fucking talk to me like that?!" he roared grabbing her hair. "_I'm _the man of this house! You listen to me! You _are_ nothing!" He pushed her back and she fell to the floor, screaming.

"A-Alfred! The baby!" she cried, holding her stomach. He knelt down to her level and slammed her head against the wall.

"I don't even want another kid!" He grabbed her stomach and rubbed it. "I think I'll just give you a quick beating." He smirked.

"ALFRED PLEASE NO!" she shrieked.

"Where did you get the money?!" he demanded.

"Arthur! Arthur gave it to me because he said he might need it!" she confessed.

"Don't speak to Arthur. Don't even look at him. You know what I'll do if you do." He stood up and stumbled off to the bedroom.

/A Two Months Later/

"So, I have bad news, and worse news," Alfred told Marzia as she brought him his food.

She waddled in with her nine-month pregnant stomach and sighed. "WHat is it darling?" she asked.

"The bad news, I lost my job-"

"YOU WHAT?!" she gasped, dropping the plate of food.

"Clean that up!" he ordered.

"You lost your job?! Alfred, that was our lifeline! Where are we supposed to get money! Alfred we have a baby on the way! We only have $4000 in savings! We're going to loose the house!"

"Oh, shut up, you haven't even heard the worst news..." he spat at her.

She blinked. "What could be worse...?"

"I spent all the money on booze and gambling last night." She couldn't breath. "Didn't I tell you to clean that mess up?"

"How much is all?"

"$100,000," he chuckled. She fell back against the wall.

"Y-You put us in debt?!" She started crying. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. "H-Hello, may I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Jones?" the man at the door asked. She nodded. "Are you quite aware that you and your husband have failed to pay your bills and mortgage for four months?"

"F-Four?" she trembled. "I-I had no idea...I thought my husband was taking care of everything..."

"Is there any way you can immediately pay the $4,132 that you owe?" She shook her head, covering her mouth as he pulled out a red piece of paper from his folder. "Then I'm afraid that the bank and government legally own this house and all of it's belongings. You have 1 day to get anything you may need. Good day, Mrs. Jones." He taped the red paper to the door and walked away.

"P-Please! Please! I have a little boy and a baby on the way! We can't leave!" He ignored her and got into his car.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, coming to the doorway.

"W-We lost the house..."

"Oh well that's just fucking great! You really fucked up this time, didn't you?!" he yelled at her.

Her rage boiled. "_I_ fucked up?! You, Mister Jones, fucked up! I love you so much and all you care about it yourself!" she screamed at him. "We have a child and any day now we'll have two, and you act as though you own me and I'm your slave and that Jamie doesn't even exist! He's your son, dammit! And I'm your wife! We deserve just a little bit of respect!"

He spat in her face and pushed her back. "I treat you like I would treat any woman! You just don't respect _me _enough to get it! Now go pack your things we're gonna leave and find a place to stay," he ordered.

She gapped at him, disgusted. "Oh, I'll pack my things, alright," she snarled. She pushed past him and went to their room, grabbed her suitcase and filling it with clothes and a picture of their family when they were happy. "Jamie, pack a suitcase, we're leaving!" She ran to get her son in a frenzy and dragged him and the suitcase to the front door, blocked by Alfred.

"Bitch, where do you think you're going?!" he looked ready to kill her.

"_We're _leaving. You need to go somewhere else, but Jamie and I are going," she told him, holding Jamie to her.

"Come here, boy," Alfred ordered. Jamie hid behind his mother.

"I'm going with Mom," Jamie mumbled.

Alfred's eye twitched. "What?" Maria started to push passed him. "Woah, now, don't think you're leaving so soon!" He grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" she screamed. He let go and she grabbed Jamie, running out.

He looked out the door. "Fine! I don't need you! You're worthless to me!" He slammed the door as she hurried to the car.

She ran out of gas in the car by the time they had reached the city. They were a mile from the hospital and she was starting to have contractions. She grit her teeth. "No no no no!" she growled, pulling over and covering her face. "Alright...we'll walk to the hospital..." She got out of the car and got Jamie out.


	2. Alone

/The Next Morning/

Maria just barely made it to the hospital, giving birth to a baby girl as expected.

"You aren't really gonna name her Crystal, are you Mom?" Jamie asked.

She chuckled. "No...her name is Charlotte..." She looked at her baby. "I wish Daddy was here to see you...I wish he loved us as much as I love him..." She started sobbing. They were homeless and they had nowhere to go. Later that day, she was released from the hospital, generously giving a baby sling, which she wrapped around herself and held Charlotte in. She held Jamie's hand and started walking.

/That Night/

Jamie, his mother, and his newborn sister were huddled under a dryer vent in a dirty alleyway as it started to snow. Charlotte was being breast-fed and Jamie could hear his mother's stomach growling. He, himself, hadn't eaten anything since dinner the night before. The hospital had given Maria a bowl of cereal and some water, but that was it.

"Mommy, I'm hungry..." he told her quietly. "Can we go home to get food?"

"There is no home..." she said sadly. "We don't have a house anymore, sweetie. And we don't have enough money to buy food..."

He started crying and Maria held him to her. "I'm going to bring you somewhere safe tomorrow. But tonight, we'll just have to push through it..." she told him. He nodded. "You're such a good boy, Jamie..." She kissed his head.

Suddenly a bright light was flashed on their faces and they squinted. "Are you alright Miss?" the someone with the flashlight asked.

"Y-Yes...would you please get that light out of our faces?" The person moved the light, relieving that it was a police officer. She gasped and held her baby to her.

"Are you planning on sleeping here?" he asked.

"W-Well we were-"

"This is private property, Miss," he told her. She gapped.

"P-Please, this is the warmest place we could find-"

"Please come with me, Miss," he ordered. They stood up and followed the police officer to his car. They got in and were driven to the station. Maria was questioned and searched for drugs. Jamie was asked if he was abused or neglected. He told them that his Dad used to hit him and yell at him and that they had left. And that they hadn't eaten and they just wanted to sleep. Maria was put in a chair.

An officer came in. "Mrs. Jones?" he asked. She nodded. "This is quite a situation isn't it?"

"Yes sir..." She almost started crying.

"Your boy, Jamie, he's very sweet, and smart. It would be a shame if he couldn't grow up a normal life, hm?" She nodded, not looking up. "And your newborn. She will never know what a warm bed feels like...or who her Daddy is." She looked up slightly.

"I know..." she breathed.

"Mrs. Jones, the Foster system-"

"No! No, I'm bringing them to a friend's house tomorrow so they can stay there while I find a way to make money!" she told him.

"Single motherhood is very hard. I strongly recommend that you think this through. Do you have any living relatives?"

"Yes, my husband's two brothers. And I have a sister in Hawaii," she told him. He nodded.

"Are any of them able to care for a child?"

"I can care for my own children!"

"Mrs. Jones, please. For your baby and your little boy. Are they willing to care for your children?" he asked.

She was silent, then she shook her head. "Matthew lives in Canada he isn't close to my husband, Arthur is in England and he disowned my husband, and my sister...is in a mental institute..." She started crying. "But please! I can find a friend who can watch them while I find a job!"

He frowned. "Mrs. Jones, I know this is hard, but your children shouldn't be put through much more trouble. I'm begging you to allow us to take them off your hands. You may get them back when you are suitable to care for them."

"No, you are not taking my babies away from me!" she growled.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Jones, that it is required by law that children that are neglected-"

"How dare you!" she scoffed. "I do not neglect my children!"

"Well, according to your son, we has gone without food since yesterday night, and you were found sleeping in an alleyway," he argued.

"Please..." she begged. "My husband gambled and drank away every penny we had saved, and we lost the house, a-and I took Jamie away from him."

"Tell me about the abuse," he questioned.

She gulped. "Jamie never told me the his Dad hit him, Jamie never told me that," she breathed.

"But you were aware of the yelling?"

"How couldn't I be...? Most of it was directed at me..." she chuckled sadly.

"What did your husband do to you?"

"He yelled at me...blamed me for everything...pulled my hair, pinched me, pushed me around, treated me like a servant..." she shook her head. "It was so much worse before...B-Before we knew I was pregnant...he used to beat me with his belt...and he raped me..." She let her tears fall. "I don't know what happened...he was so sweet...I love him so much but he's not the man I fell in love with."

"Why did you never inform anyone of your situation, Mrs. Jones?"

"B-Because I love him...I-I thought he was just having a hard time, I didn't know he..." She started sobbing. The man nodded.

"Miss, it's clear that your children aren't in a safe environment. I'm afraid I'm legally eligible to take them away."

"No! Please!" she begged. He stood up and carefully took Charlotte from her, bringing her out to the other room. Jamie slipped passed him and ran to his mother.

"Mommy, the policemen say they're taking me away from you! Mommy don't let them take me away!" he sobbed.

She held him close, falling out of the chair and hugging him to her. "I'm sorry baby, I can't do anything," she sobbed. "I love you baby, I love you!" She held him close and he refused to let go when the police tried to grab him. "Jamie I need you to be strong and look after Charlotte, okay? You're going to go somewhere where there's nice food, and warm beds to sleep in okay? Mommy's coming back one day I promise, I'll come and get you, my baby!" She kissed his forehead and gave him to the police. He sobbed and went with them. She fell back, sobbing, her head against the back of the policeman's desk.


	3. Stolen

/The next Morning/

Maria walked away from the police station, kicking rocks and sniffling to herself. She found herself standing in front of the house they used to call home. Alfred was sitting on the front steps, his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and he looked up. "Maria!" he gasped.

"Hi Al..." she said softly.

"W-Where's Jamie? A-And you aren't pregnant, where's the baby?" he asked, worried.

"They're in the foster-care system..." Hearing herself say it made her cry all over again. "I lost the kids, Alfred..."

"N-No...They're safer now...they're away from me..." he looked down. "I'm sorry that I lost all of our money-"

"You think you can just apologize and that'll get our money back?! Our house?! What about our kids, Alfred?! You're the reason our newborn baby may never know who I am! Because you're selfish! And you're sick!" she sobbed. He held her hand.

"I-I'm gonna go to AA...and I'm gonna get a job and I'm going to get all of our money back. And our house, and our kids," he told her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Please don't break this promise..." she breathed.

/7 Years later/

Alfred had only been able to get a minimum wage job at McDonald's, everywhere else turning him down. And Maria hadn't been able to get any jobs because she lacked the college education she needed. So she had ended up being forced to get a job as a stripper during the week, a prostitute on the weekends. She constantly felt unclean, and filthy. But the jobs paid well, and she managed to rent an apartment for Alfred and her after a year.

By the seventh year, they were both as thin as twigs and dirty all the time. And one month into the year, Maria was laid off from her job as a stripper. She ran into the apartment sobbing "Maria, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, setting down his water.

"I-I lost my job, Al..." she sobbed.

He sighed. "There's nothing you can do," he comforted her.

"Y-Yeah..." she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I guess I'm a full time hooker..." She laughed at herself and slammed her fist against the table.

"Hush. Everything is ok..." he told her.

"I have to go..." she sighed. She ran to the bathroom to wash up, then the bedroom to get into her 'night-clothes' and hurried out to her normal waiting area, near a local bar.

Meanwhile, Alfred was settling down on the couch, satisfied with his day's work when there was a knock on the door. He reluctantly got up to answer it and was surprised to see his old friend Ivan standing in the doorway. He looked up at the man. "Hey, Ivan, it's been a while," he yawned. "Come in."

"Да, Спасибо (Yes, Thank You)," the Russian man smiled and walked into the tiny apartment. "I thought I would be seeing many little children running around. And your wife...Maria?" He knew perfectly well what her name was, seeing that he was her ex-boyfriend.

"We've had some hard times, these last couple of years..." he started filling his friend in on everything they had been through.

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that, little friend," he frowned. "And the wife is at working?"

"Yeah..." he chuckled. "You're English is still a little wonky."

"I have been spending the time in my home country for last ten years, so Да, my English is bad," he explained. He smirked. "If the wife is away, then you could probably get away with a quick drink, Да?"

Alfred bit his lip. "I'm not supposed to be drinking," he told him with a sigh.

"Oh, come on, quick little shot of vodka?" he pulled a full bottle out of his coat, along with two shot glasses.

Alfred looked at the door. He had promised Maria that he wouldn't drink...but one quick shot couldn't hurt, could it? "A-Alright, just one," he agreed.

"That'a boy!" Ivan poured the shot glasses until they were full and held his up. When Alfred had his up he counted. "One, Two, Three!" They drank their shots quickly.

Alfred panted. He wanted more. "A-Again!" They drank again. And again. After about twelve shots, Alfred grabbed the bottle and started drinking straight out of it. Ivan smirked and sat back, having a high tolerance for alcohol, himself. Alfred finished half of the bottle and tried to stand up. He wobbled a bit and shook his head, trying to see straight. "I-I-I gotta stop..." he slurred.

"Да, I think you've had quite enough," Ivan took the bottle from him and set it down. "Now, Alfred, you have something I want..."

"Eh?"

"I'm willing to pay a lot of money," he continued. "I'll buy Maria off of you."

"Whaaat? he laughed. "How much money?"

"How much do you want?"

"A billion gajillion dollars!" he laughed, sinking into the chair.

"How about $600,000?" he asked.

"Seriously? Duh, dude hand it over!"

"And I will get Maria to keep?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever of course!" he blurted. Maria came in and slammed the door, sobbing.

"I hate this stupid job!" she screamed. She looked at her husband. "Alfred what's wrong with you?"

"Ah, he has had a little too much to drink," Ivan explained, handing the money to Alfred. "Now, маленький цветок (Little Flower), it is time for us to go."

"G-Go?" she looked at him.

"Да, I own you now!" he smiled cheerily.

She blinked. "What is this? S-Some kind of sick game?!" she grabbed Alfred's shoulder. "I hate you! You drunk bastard!" She slapped him in the face and started running out the door, only do be caught by Ivan. "Ivan let go of me!"

"Ah, my little sunflower," he sighed, pushing a chloroform soaked cloth over her face. "Тише, маленький Мария, Иван собирается забрать тебя домой... (Hush, little Maria, Ivan is going to bring you home...)"


	4. A New Slave

Maria coughed a bit as she woke up. Her eyes blinked open but everything was spinning. "W-Where am I?" she croaked as she realized she had no idea where she was. She sat up slowly on the bed she found herself on. She still had her 'night clothes' on, but on a chair across the room she saw a dress. She held her head and stood up. She stumbled over to the dress and saw a note on a small table sitting next to it. There was a glass of milk and a plate with a few cookies on it. She picked up the note and read it over:

"_Dearest Maria, I have left you a little something to change into when you wake up, and cookies and milk to eat. I hope you won't be frightened, everything will be explained when I come home later. Please, eat and change, I will be sure to knock when I come up. ~Ivan"_

She looked it over again and dropped it, hurrying to the door, turning the door handle. Finding it locked, she wiggled it and let go. She looked around and blinked. Where was she? Ivan's house? As she started getting her bearings, she realized she was in the master bedroom. She had slept in here many times before. She walked over to the small table and picked up a cookie. After eating, she changed into the violet dress and sat down on the now empty chair. She looked around the room. There were pictures...of her. On the walls, on the dresser, on the nightstand, he had pictures of when they were dating. "Oh boy..."

"Knock, Knock?~" a sweet, Russian accent purred, knocking on the door. The door opened and Ivan peaked in. "Good, you are awake, my little flower!"

"Ivan what am I doing here?" she asked bluntly, crossing her arms and standing up.

"Ah, you have forgotten?" he smiled. "I bought you!"

She blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she hissed.

"I gave Alfred large amount of money and he gave me you," he explained, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Come downstairs, my girl!"

She gapped at him. "Alfred...sold me to you?" He nodded. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "It's not...legal?"

"It is!" he smiled, showing her a paper which stated that she was legally owned as a servant.

"T-This is sick!" she pushed him away and ran out to open door. He walked slowly after her, down the stairs and to the locked front door. "P-Please! I want to go home!"

He grabbed her arm. "Alright, this is how this is going to work," he smiled. "You are going to do everything I say, you are not going to argue. I am going to sleep with you whenever I want, and if you get pregnant then you are pregnant. No questions asked, no questions answered."

"But-"

"No buts." He smirked. "I'm going to train you. To need my sex." She just stared at him with fearful, wide eyes. "Don't look so scared. You will learn to love your master."


	5. New Beginning or Old Lies?

Despite all the pain he had caused, Alfred's life just kept getting better and better after he sold Maria. At first he had felt so guilty he had decided to drink himself to death. After being found unconscious by the landlord and being sent to the hospital, he started attending Alcoholic's Anonymous again. At one of the meetings, he spoke to a wealthy business man who said Alfred had 'caught his attention'. The man had said that he looked like he could use a job, and offered him a job as an assistant at his insurance company.

Soon after starting his new job, Alfred became popular with his coworkers, and was willing to speak up at a business meeting. His new boss gave him a promotion within the first week. By the end of his first year, he was somehow able to convince his boss to resign and let him take over! Within a year, Alfred was nearly a millionaire. He had a mansion in California (where his job was), with a fancy, sleek convertible. Being the new and successful boss of a company, with millions of dollars to spend, Alfred was allowed to have his children back.

At first, Jamie was very protective of Charlotte, who had no idea who Alfred was. He brought them out to his expensive car, looking cool in his aviator sunglasses, and drove them home. Charlotte jumped up and down in the seat when she saw her new home, and Jamie just gapped. When they got inside, Alfred showed them around. He had set up Charlotte a gorgeous bedroom with it's own balcony and a walk in closet. He had set up Jamie a similar, but more boyish room right across the hall. Charlotte was ecstatic the entire time, jumping up and down on her bed, but Jamie said nothing.

"What's bothering you, my boy?" Alfred asked as Jamie looked around his new bedroom.

Jamie looked straight at him and said, "Where's Mom?"

Alfred bit his lip. "She...went away..." he tried.

"Where's my Mom?" Jamie asked, more firmly.

"She's dead," his father said, believing it himself. "She died a little while after we lost you-"

"After _she_ lost us!" he corrected. "_You_ lost us when you became a selfish, alcoholic bastard!"

Alfred sighed. "Jamie, I know I let you down... but I'm here now and I want to make everything up to you..." he smiled.

Jamie was about to tell him to screw himself, when a gorgeous, blonde haired woman with tan skin and a little pink dress came upstairs. "Oh! Alfie, is this Jamie?!" she asked, sounding uninterested. She had about 20 shopping bags in each hand.

"Michelle, baby," Alfred smiled, holding out his arm so he could wrap it around her waist and kiss her. "Yeah, this is my little boy, Jamie. He's bigger now, obviously."

"Who the hell is this?" Jamie asked, still angry.

"Jamie, this is my wife, Michelle," Alfred introduced. "She's your new mother!"

Charlotte skipped out and blinked at Michelle. "Wow! You're really pretty!" she smiled.

Michelle smiled wryly. "Thanks, you must be Charlotte. I'm your Mom now."

"Where's my real Mommy?" she asked.

Alfred looked at her. "Your old Mommy doesn't matter any more. This is your Mommy now," he told her.

"You're a jerk!" Jamie screamed.

"Hey, don't talk to your father that way," Michelle said.

"Shut up you attention-whore!" Jamie grabbed Charlotte's hand and started leaving.

"Jamie!" Alfred yelled after him. He ran downstairs and grabbed Charlotte. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're leaving!"

"We are?" Charlotte asked, disappointed.

"Charlotte, you can stay here. Jamie, I want to start over. I want to get to know you and be the father I always should have been," Alfred told him.

"I don't want to be here without Mom!" Jamie yelled, feeling tears rush down his face. "I want my Mom!"

Alfred wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck. "Jamie, I love you," he told him. "No matter what I've done, I've never hated you, and I'm so so sorry..."

Jamie trembled a little and wrapped his arms around his father. This...this couldn't be real. "S-Say it again...tell me you love me..."

"Jamie I love you. I can never say it enough. You are the strongest, bravest boy I've ever known. And I love you," Alfred told him.

"Daddy..." Jamie sobbed. "Daddy I love you...I thought I hated you all these years. But all I've ever wanted was for you to love me..." He was a very open boy. He had learned to be from his foster parents. Charlotte smiled at her big brother. Jamie let go. "Dad, you're right. Let's start over. This is the beginning of a new life."

Alfred smiled. "It sure is."


	6. The End of an Era

Maria had never been left alone in Ivan's huge house before. She had no way of leaving, and she had nothing to do...

But it meant she could use the phone.

She hurried to Ivan's phone, searching through his phone book to see if he had any number to reach Alfred. She found an unfamiliar number with her husband's name next to it and dialed it.

Some picked up, but didn't say anything for a minute, all she could hear were people talking and someone laughing. Finally, Alfred said something. "Ivan, what's up?" he asked.

"Alfred!" Maria gasped. "Alfred it's me! Maria!" Alfred didn't say anything. "Alfie?"

"I'll be right over." The phone was hung up.

And her phone was yanked from her hand and hung up as well.

She spun around, horror filling her eyes. Ivan's large hand was smacked across her face and she screamed. "Who were you talking to?" he growled, grabbing her hair.

"N-No one-"

"Tell me the truth, you little slut, who were you talking to?!"

"A-Alfred! He's coming to get me!" she told him.

Ivan threw her against the wall. "You are not leaving. He will not buy you back from me."

"Of course he will! He loves me!" Ivan proceeded to lock her in the basement, turning the lights off. After about a day later, he dragged her out to the kitchen. Alfred sat at the kitchen table, looking nervous. "Alfie!" She ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Oh Alfred, I missed you so much!"

"How are you alive? I thought you were dead," he said quietly.

She looked up at him... he looked sad. "Alfred I'm alive! You can bring me home!" she grinned.

"Set her free. I'll pay you back every penny. But set her free," he told Ivan.

"You have $600,000 lying around?" Ivan teased.

"Don't you?" Alfred pulled out his wallet and the money and gave it to Ivan. "Why did you do it? All of this?"

"Because I like to ruin people's lives. Especially those who break my heart," he smiled. "Like Maria."

"Ivan, I never meant to hurt you..." Maria sniffed. She still hadn't let go of Alfred.

"I don't even care anymore. Just go," he chuckled. "Your life will just keep getting worse and worse."

"How could my life get worse? My husband is here and he loves me, right?" she smiled, looking up at Alfred.

"Let's go." He pulled her out towards his car and Ivan smirked wickedly in the background. Maria got in the car and looked at Alfred happily. He didn't say anything.

They drove to the airport and Alfred handed her an envelope full of money. "What's this for?"

"Your plane ticket. You can go anywhere you want."

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"Home. To my wife and my two beautiful kids. And my mansion and my car and my job," he told her, not looking at her.

"Your wife is right here..." she breathed. "I'm your wife..."

"My new wife," he explained. "Ivan told me you were dead, Maria. I thought you were dead."

"Y-You got remarried...?" she asked quietly. "T-That's alright, Alfred. We can figure this out..." She reached for his hand, which her pulled away.

"No. Jamie and Charlotte think you're dead. And if they find out you're alive, they'll want to go with you," he finally looked at her. "And I'll lose them again."

"B-But we'll be a family again-"

"Don't you get it, Maria?! We're never going to be a family again!" he yelled, making her jump.

"I-I don't understand...d-don't you love me?" Her lip trembled.

"Not particularly," he said bluntly. "Let's pretend we're still teenagers for a second and that we've been dating for a year." He cleared his throat. "Maria, it's not you it's me."

"Alfred how could you!?" she screamed, starting to sob.

"It's just not working out," he continued, still playing his little game.

"You asshole!" she got out of the car and slammed the door.

Alfred rolled down the window, smirking. "I'm not gonna let you ruin my life. Ever since you left my life has gotten better and better. See ya, babe," he chuckled, rolling up the window and driving to the car garage. She just sobbed and stood there for a minute. What had just happened? He couldn't have just done that... He was kidding. He'd be back any second.

What seemed like hours passed and Alfred never came back.


	7. Riches and Runaways

Jamie was very suspicious of Michelle. She was always on the phone with her friends and acted like Charlotte didn't exist. Charlotte was trying desperately to get the attention of her new Mother, and was trying to show her things she made. "Mommy! Mommy look! I drew you!" she smiled, holding up a picture of her. It was actually pretty good, in Jamie's opinion.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, kid," Michelle waved her away. She started talking on the phone again. "Oh my god, Casey, you'll never guess what he bought me! Yeah! Oh my god it's real diamond, just like he promised!"

Jamie motioned for Charlotte to come over to him and then told her to go upstairs. He too left the room, but hid behind a wall to listen to Michelle's conversation. "What're you hiding...?" he breathed, quiet so she couldn't here.

"Yeah, he's got two kids. Well, he's got Cameron or whatever, she's eight and she's such a brat. But then he's got a kid who's my age, 18, and he's so hot. Yeah, if only that idiot wasn't in the way I would totally get with him." She laughed loudly. "Oh no no no, I wouldn't give any of this up for the world. Marrying that idiot is the best thing I've ever done!"

Jamie frowned. So Michelle had married Alfred for the money? She really was a bitch...

"Michelle! Jamie, Charlotte! I'm home!" Alfred yelled.

"Gotta go Casey," Michelle whispered, hanging up. Jamie hurried upstairs to his room.

Charlotte was in his room, laying on his bed. She looked up when Jamie closed the door. "Why does Mommy hate me...?" she asked sadly.

"That's not our Mom, Lottie. Our Mom would never ignore you like that. She would always be there..." he told her.

"Then why did she give us up?" she asked.

"Lottie, she didn't give us up. Mom and Dad didn't have any money and they had to put us in foster care until they could take care of us. But now we're home. And we can finally sleep in a soft bed, and fall asleep with a full tummy..." It made him happy just to think about it. Their foster parent's hadn't been there most of the time, and they rarely went shopping for food, so Jamie and Charlotte had often gone full days without eating anything substantial. And because Jamie had to take care of Charlotte, he skipped a lot of school and stayed behind in all of his classes. He dropped out of high school when he finally got to freshman year, when he was 16.

"Can we eat as much as we want now?" Charlotte asked, excited.

"We can eat as much as we want," he smiled.

"I can eat ice cream all the time?!" she squealed.

"All the time, as much as you want," he chuckled. The hugged her brother as the door opened and Alfred walked in.

"Hey, kids!" he smiled. "Sorry I had to go, I had some important business to take care of..." He sighed.

Jamie looked at Charlotte. "Go downstairs and get all the ice cream you want," he told her, smiling. Charlotte hurried downstairs. Jamie looked at Alfred.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah. Michelle bothers me," he told his Dad. "Dad she doesn't even love you."

Alfred looked taken aback. "What are you saying, of course she does!" he laughed.

"She doesn't! I heard her myself!" he argued.

"Look, Jamie, I know it's going to be hard to adjust, but she'll grow on you over time," he smiled. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine. Just leave me alone." Jamie sat on his bed.

Alfred sighed and left, going downstairs to find Michelle gone, and Charlotte with a half empty gallon of chocolate ice cream on the floor. He went outside to the pool and sat down in a recliner chair. He missed Maria... he did love her, but she was bad luck...

He dozed off without realizing, and was woken up by his daughter who was complaining that her belly hurt and that Jamie was gone. "Gone?" he sat up. "Where is he?"

"Daddy, I dunno, but my tummy hurts!" she whined.

He stood up, ignoring her, and looked around the house, calling Jamie's name. When he didn't find him, he called his cell phone. Over and over again he called Jamie, only to find his cell phone in his room. "Dammit! Jamie!" he yelled. He called the police to report the his son had run away.


	8. Cigarettes and Whiskey

Jamie had wondered around on the streets of Los Angeles many times before. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his bomber jacket and lit one, putting it to his lips as he leaned against a graffiti-littered cement wall. It was just like you see in the movies: police sirens wailed in the distance and a dog barked somewhere down the street. Occasionally Jamie would hear people laughing and cars with their music blaring would pass by.

He had no idea where to go. He knew he was letting Charlotte down by running away, but he had some money with him and he knew she would be okay, after smoking his cigarette, he threw it down and started walking. There had to be somewhere around here to get a drink. Or at least, somewhere where he wouldn't get caught. He kept walking until he found a dive bar. Perfect.

Jamie went inside and pulled out his money. The man at the counter asked what he wanted and he told him to get him any kind of whiskey. He started his drink, thinking about how much he hated his Dad. Yes, hated. How could he love someone who had beaten him and screamed at him, and... he shut his eyes. He had never told anyone about the time he had been raped by his father... he doubted Alfred even remembered, he had been so goddam drunk.

He ordered another drink and started it. A woman sat down next to him and he smiled at her. She smiled flirtatiously back. He sighed. There were a lot of things he had never told anyone...

After about an hour of drinking, a young man sat down next to him and said 'Hi'. He said hi back, blushing a little. He had never told anyone how he felt about men, not even Charlotte. But this guy next to him was cute...

He had only had sex once, with a girl. It was a dare, and he hadn't enjoyed it at all. It made him feel disgusting. "You doing anything tonight, cutie?" the man asked.

"Wasn't planning on it," Jamie chuckled, turning towards him. He was getting a little tipsy, but he was still mostly sober.

"Wanna come home with me tonight?~" the man purred.

"Is that an invitation?"

The next thing Jamie knew he was in the man's car, driving to his house. And before he knew it, he was making out with the man. He still felt dirty, but in a different way. In a better way. He felt sexy.

Jamie woke up the next morning in the bed he had fallen asleep in. The man was awake, he could tell, but his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Mornin' sweetie pie, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Alex," he chuckled.

"Jamie," he smiled.

"Are you 19 too?" he asked.

"Next week," he told him.

"Oh good, it's always awkward when you wake up next to a 30 year old," Alex laughed. Jamie smiled. "Is this going to be a one-night stand, or what?"

"Hm?" Jamie was surprised. "I-I don't care, either way is fine."

"I like you, Jamie, let's feel this out..."

Jamie smiled, sincerely.


	9. New Job, Similar Future

"If you are going to be a maid in my house, you are going to have to do everything I or my brother tells you to do without asking questions. Ja?" Mr. Beildschmidt asked.

"Yes sir," Maria nodded.

"My brother and his friends can make very... sexual passes at women sometimes. You will not be bothered by this?" he asked.

"No sir," she told him, a bit wearily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Guten," the German man said. He handed her a black, knee length dress and a white apron. "You are to wear this while you work, and your bedroom is in the attic- don't worry, it's mostly furnished and it should be warm enough for you. Go change into this, keep your hair in a braid at all times, and address my brother and I as 'Master Ludwig', and 'Master Gilbert'. Understood?"

"Yes Master Ludwig," she nodded, taking her clothes and hurrying up to the attic. She looked around. It was good enough. There was a bed and a dresser, and a window...

Maria went downstairs after changing her clothes and putting her hair in a braid and was immediately put to work in the kitchen, scrubbing the floor. Her German Master had retreated to his study to do paperwork. When she was about half way done cleaning, an albino man stopped in the doorway. He cackled. "Ludwig! You hired a total babe as our maid, ja?!" he yelled loudly.

"Oh? Let moi see!" a blond man said from behind him, pushing him out of the way. A handsome brunette popped his head up to see her too.

She blushed and stood up. "I-I'll be finished soon, Master Gilbert," she told him. "I'm sorry if I'm in your way."

"Nah, me and my friends will be down at the bar, getting hammered-"

"And getting laid by gorgeous women~" the blond, a Frenchman, purred.

"Come on! Let's go, before the bar closes!" the brunette laughed. The three men left, laughing and talking.

Maria sighed and went back to her work. By nightfall, the entire floor was sparkling. She stood up and admired her work, just as Ludwig came in. "Very Good, Miss Jones. You are free to go to bed, if you wish, after you have had your dinner."

"Thank you, Master Ludwig." She curtsied a little, and turned to get her dinner. As she started the microwave, she felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist. She froze.

"I have to go to work in an hour~" her master breathed in her ear. "And the boys won't be home for a while~"

"U-Um," she stammered. She started shaking as he licked her ear lobe.

"Don't be scared~ I don't bite much~" he purred, nibbling her ear and starting to caress her sides, and grind his crotch against her bottom. She was nearly hyperventilating.

"P-Please, sir, I really don't want to," she gasped.

The next thing she knew she was lifted up and slammed onto the kitchen table. She let out a shrill and started crying a little. "Don't make me order you," he growled.

Maria had an hour to herself after Ludwig left. Granted, it wasn't a very happy hour, she sat in the corner of the kitchen, sobbing until her voice was hoarse. But the hours of misery to come would be much worse than the seven minutes she had just encountered with her new boss.

Gilbert and his two friends came home an hour later and he yelled something that slurred. She stood up and hurried to get the beers that Ludwig had ordered her to prepare for his brother and the two other men. She hurried out to the living room where they were laying on the couch, stacked on top of each other, and put the beers on the table.

Before she could hurry upstairs, the brunet took her arm. "You are very pretty, chicka~" he hummed. He lay on top of the other two men. "Would you like to have a little fun with us?~" Gilbert and his blond friend pushed the brunet off and groped around for her.

"Ja! I bet you're a little cumslut, aren't you?~" Gilbert cackled.

"Et what magnifique belle wouldn't want to have sex with moi?~" the blond purred, pulling her close and attacking her neck with his mouth. The german albino got on the floor and crawled under her skirt to attack her panties and crotch area. And the brunet was practically making out with the hand he still held tightly.

Maria could barely breath. This couldn't happen twice in one day?!

No...

She was raped four times in one day.


	10. Strike Three, and You're Out

Maria didn't wake up alone.

Gilbert's handsome blond friend was with her. She frowned. She had thought that all the horror of last had been a horrible nightmare. She tried to get up but his arm was around her, pinning her down. She lay there, not knowing what to do for an hour. He finally woke up, stirring and hugging her closer. "Bon Matin, belle (Good Morning, beautiful)," he yawned, the smell of wine strong on his breath. "I am guessing you had fun last night-"

As he sat up, he was slapped in the face, and Maria got up, running to the door. She desperately tried to open the locked door, and eventually ended up banging on the door and screaming for someone to let her out. The door was quickly opened by Ludwig, with Gilbert and the brunet looking in.

"What the hell do you want this early in the morning?!" Ludwig yelled at her.

"They raped-" she stopped, remembering that he was involved too. She started running out, down the stairs and grabbing a coat off the rack to cover her up. She grabbed the doorknob. Locked. She tried to open it until the four men caught up with her, grabbing her and pulling the shrieking girl back. "Please! Let me go! RAPE! RAPE!"

"Shut up!" Ludwig yelled at her, and she felt a hard blow to her head. She lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"No need for violence, Luddy," Gilbert mumbled. "Toni, help her out."

The brunet knelt down and held her. Out of the four men that had taken advantage of her, he had been the gentlest, doing everything soft and slow and sensually. He whispered things to her in Spanish. She didn't understand a word he said but she clung onto him.

Not a day went by that she didn't think of Alfred, or her two beautiful children. It took about two weeks for Gilbert and his friends to apologize for taking advantage of her.

"Thank you...but I can't except your apologies..." she said quietly as she went on cleaning.

"I understand, liebe..." Gilbert said. "It's just..."

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," all three men said at the same time. She blushed and looked up at them.

"If you could find it in your heart to..." the blond friend, Francis, started.

"Let us take you out on a date?" the brunet, Antonio, finished for him. They all smiled hopefully.

She stared at them. They _had_ been very sweet to her over the few weeks since they had hurt her. And they hadn't gone out to get drunk since that night. Maria stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I can't go on a date with all three of you at the same time." They nodded. "But, I _will_ go out with you one at a time." They all smiled and high fived each other. "That doesn't mean that anything will happen between any of us. I'm still not quite over my ex-husband..." She hugged herself, clearly upset.

Gilbert took her out first, to a fairly nice restaurant. They ordered their meal and waited. "Tell me about yourself, Maria," he smiled, leaning on his hand. "I want to know everything about you."

"My life sucks," she told him, sipping her water. "My husband abused me, and gambled all our money away. I left him, my 10 year old son and newborn baby daughter were taken from me and put into foster care. I went back to my husband for seven years, until he sold me to my ex-boyfriend- yes, _sold_ me. He bought me back a few months ago, but told me he had remarried and didn't want our children to know that I was alive because they would go with me instead of him. I lived on the streets for about a month, went to your brother for a job, got raped four times, that's all you need to know." She smirked at the surprised look on his face. "Yeah. That's the short version..."

"Oh, liebe, I-I'm sorry..." he put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course!" he smiled, as their food was placed before them.

Maria eyed the beer he had ordered, almost glaring at it. He blushed. "To this day I haven't once had a drink of alcohol. It's disgusting," she growled.

"J-Ja," he agreed. Things didn't seem to be going too well.

"Calm down, I'm only messing," she giggled. "I just don't like the effects of it on alcoholics."

"Oh," he laughed. He took a sip of the beverage and licked his lips. They finished their dinner and went on a walk downtown. Gilbert wouldn't stop talking about himself, saying things he had done that were awesome. They finally sat down on a bench outside of a shopping mall. A song was playing that Gilbert seemed to know. He started singing it to her.

"_In your eyes_," he sang, in a mocking way. She laughed. "_I never want this feeling to end!_"

"Oh my god, shut up, Gilbert!" she giggled, as people started staring.

"_It took some time to find the light, But now I realize, I can see the heaven in your eyes! _" he sang. She slapped him jokingly and he finally stopped, laughing heartily.

They went back home and, trying to be romantic, Gilbert walked her up to her room. "Thank you, Gilbert," Maria smiled. "Tonight was very nice."

"Ja, it was much better than any night with the boys," he commented. "I hope we can do it again."

"Yeah..." she lied. It had been nice, but awkward. She felt they would be better as friends. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned so it was a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and nodded, taking his queue to go downstairs.

A few nights later, Francis took Maria out. They went to a flower garden, where he compared her to many different flowers (she always 'more beautiful' or 'more stunning' than any of them). He finally found a rose. "Ah, the rose, my favorite flower. _Cette rose, c'est la plus belle fleur. Mais, vous êtes beaucoup plus belle que la plus belle fleur_ (This rose, it is the most beautiful flower. But, you are far more beautiful than the most beautiful flower)," he told her. Then he chuckled. "Pardon moi, I don't know if you speak french, I said-"

"I know what you said," she chuckled. "I took french until the day I dropped out of High School."

He didn't question what she said. Instead he asked, "Are you alright? You look unwell? Do you need to sit down?" He took her elbow gently.

"N-No...I'm fine...the smell of the flowers is just a bit overwhelming..." she told him. "C-Can we go somewhere else?"

The date ended up being a disaster, to Francis' surprise, but Maria thanked him. He tried to kiss her on the cheek but she hurried inside before he could.

About a week later, she went on a date with Antonio. She could tell right away that this date was going to be different. He seemed nervous and tried to do what she wanted to do, not like the other two had.

He brought her on a picnic in the park. He kept pointing out clouds to her that he thought looked like tomatoes. She would laugh and agree, even though they just looked like big fluffy clouds.

"Maria...Gilbert told me what happened..." he told her after a few moments of just silence. She blinked and looked at him, blushing. "I want you to know that if there's anything I can do...I-I just mean...I'll always be there if you need me." She smiled a little and nodded in thanks. She moved a little closer as a breeze sent goose bumps up her bare arms. He wrapped his arm around her and pointed up at the sky. "That cloud looks like a heart."

She looked up at the cloud, which _did_ look vaguely like a heart, then looked at him. He was still looking at the cloud. She still wasn't completely over Alfred, but Antonio seemed so sweet, and he was very handsome. He finally looked at her too. Their faces were right next to each other's, and Maria touched his lips with her finger, carefully. He smiled a little and leaned in to kiss her. Unlike with the other two, she obliged to the kiss, their lips moving with each other's sweetly. The kissing lasted for a few minutes, interrupted by the ringing of her phone in her pocket, causing her to jump and pull away to check it. It was a habit she had gotten into when she was still with Alfred, as he would get angry if she didn't answer his calls.

"Speak of the devil..." she mumbled, seeing that Alfred was calling her.

"Answer it, it's alright," Antonio told her, seeing that it was her ex-husband.

She nodded and stood up to answer it. "Maria?" Alfred asked.

"H-Hi," she stammered. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"I want you to come home. I need you to," he told her. "Jamie's gone missing and I caught my wife cheating on me. I still love you."

Her breath caught in her throat. "W-Where's Jamie?"

"I don't know, he ran away. The police can't find him anywhere." He cleared his throat. "Did you hear me say that I love you?"

"We need to find him, Alfred!" she hissed.

"Can I help at all?" Antonio spoke up.

Alfred heard him. "Who's that? Who's with you?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm on a date, Alfred," she told him, trying to stay calm.

"I just told you that I love you and you throw it back in my face?!" he yelled into the phone. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I want you to come back to me. I want you to see our little Charlotte."

"Is she ok? Is she happy?" she asked.

"She'll be happier if she has a mother," he told her. "Please come home to your family..."

Her eyes sparkled a little. She still loved him, even after all he had done, and she had two children who needed her her. "O-Of course I'll come home Alfred!" she smiled.

"Good, I'm already on my way. I love you," he said.

"I-I love you too," she breathed.

Antonio felt very hurt, but wanted her to be happy. After Alfred told her where to go and hung up, Maria turned around, smiling. Then she frowned. "T-Toni...I'm sorry," she looked a little scared. "Toni I shouldn't have messed with your feelings or played with your heart. I-I'm very selfish and I'm so so sorry." She looked ashamed and scared.

"It's ok. I understand," he smiled a little. "You already have a family. I shouldn't have expected more from you." She looked surprised. "Can I help you get home?"

"I-I need a ride to the airport, b-but I could walk-"

"Come on," he held out his hand. She took it and he brought her to his car, driving her to the airport.


	11. Return and Betrayal (WARNING: EXPLICIT)

Alfred picked her up in a private jet, wearing a white suit and aviator sunglasses. He looked very handsome and healthy, making her blush when he took her hand and kissed it, saying, "You're carriage awaits, my lady~" in a purr.

Antonio raised an eyebrow, immediately being able to tell that this man was a greedy, good-for-nothing pig. Alfred hugged his wife and flipped Antonio off behind her back as he kissed her neck. Maria hadn't felt so loved in a long time. Before they left, she kissed Antonio on the cheek, which made Alfred grimace.

It took about twelve hours to reach Alfred's mansion, and Maria gasped when they drove up in his limo. Alfred had seduced her into 'doing it' with him in the plane, and in the limo, and she was so happy that he gave her such positive attention. She let her guard down.

Alfred brought her inside and told her to make herself at home, while he went to get Charlotte. Maria sat on the couch and looked around. Charlotte came downstairs, looking a little chubby. "M-Mommy?" she asked.

"This is your Mommy," Alfred told her.

Maria covered her mouth, starting to cry. "Ch-Charlotte," she breathed. Charlotte went over to her nervously. She hugged her daughter and cried. "Baby I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I left...I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Charlotte started crying. "Mommy..." she coughed.

"I'll make dinner," Alfred smiled, going to the kitchen while Maria and Charlotte hugged.

After the three of them had dinner and Charlotte was in bed, Maria lay on the couch with Alfred, making out with him. He had his shirt off and was desperately trying to get her's off as well. He almost got her to get it off when the front door opened and Jamie walked in.

"Jamie!" Alfred said, sitting up. It had been almost six months since he had last seen him.

His eyes widened. "M-Mom?!" he yelled. Maria gasped and looked back at him.

"Jamie!" she cried, getting off of Alfred and running to her son. Jamie hugged her and started crying.

"Mama, I thought you were dead," he sobbed.

"I'm here...it's ok..." she told him, patting his hair. "Where have you been? We've been so worried!"

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "You seemed so concerned," he teased her, looking at his half naked father. Maria blushed, then saw the man standing behind Jamie.

"Who's this?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, um..." he laughed and brought Alex inside. "This is Alex."

"Hi," Alex smiled.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Alfred asked.

"Well, actually..." He looked at Alex and held his hand. "He's my fiancé. We're gonna get married!" Alex kissed his cheek.

"Really?!" Maria smiled.

"What?" Alfred asked. They all looked at him.

"Married, Dad." Jamie glared at him. "I don't care what you think anymore. You deserve to burn in hell and I hope that's where you end up."

"Jamie!" Maria gasped.

"B-But he's a man!" Alfred said, sounding a little angry.

"_Yes_," he growled. "Mom. Why would you come back to him? He's the same greedy monster you left."

Maria looked confused. "I-I love him, he's changed," she insisted.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Jones," Alex spoke up. "Jamie told me everything that happened to him when he was a kid. And everything that happened to you. He hit and yelled and raped his own son-"

"What?!" she cried, looking at Alfred. "You raped him?! You raped my baby?!"

"I did no such thing!" he lied. He looked at Jamie. "Look, I know I yelled at you and I hurt you but you don't need to make things up, Jamie."

"Mom, I'm telling the truth!" he argued. "He probably touches Charlotte too! Who are you going to believe? The man who beat you and yelled at you, or your son, who waited eight years to see you again!?"

Maria gapped at them. "J-Jamie stop...stop telling me this. I-It can't be true, h-he wouldn't touch you like that..." she breathed.

"I didn't. He's just trying to get your attention," Alfred told her. He looked at her the way he used to, his glare like a warning to back down or get beaten. She cowered a bit and shook her head, starting to back towards the stairs to get Charlotte. "Don't. Don't you dare leave me."

She looked terrified. "Jamie. I'm so sorry but I can't believe..." she started crying, hoping that he got the message that she did believe him.

"I understand," he sighed. "I thought I'd come over and give you a piece of my mind, Alfred. Just so you know, you'll never be my father."

"And as long as you're a faggot you won't be my son," Alfred sneered. Maria looked at him in horror. He hadn't changed. Not at all. She turned at ran upstairs to get Charlotte. "Get out of my house. I don't want to see you on my property again."

Maria came downstairs with a scared looking Charlotte, only to be cornered by Alfred. "Alfred we need to go-"

"You aren't going anywhere." He grabbed Charlotte and put her down. "Go back to bed. Mommy and Daddy are having a little fight, nothing to worry about. Just go up to bed, Daddy will be up in a minute to kiss you good night."

"O-Ok Daddy," she said, going upstairs.

Alfred grabbed Maria's wrist. She struggled. "Alfred let me go," Maria ordered.

"We weren't done. You were gonna take your shirt off for me," he reminded her. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, causing her to squeal and squirm away. He tackled her to the floor and forced her to have sex with him again and again. She just cried and begged for him to stop. She finally fell asleep on the floor, after six times at it. He carried her upstairs and put her in bed. Then he went to Charlotte's room. She wasn't in her bed, and the closet door was open a little. "Lottie~ Are you hiding from Daddy again?~" he purred opening the closet door, although he knew she was under the bed. He caught her before she could sneak out the door. "Got ya~"

"Daddy, I don't wanna-" she started quietly, struggling against him. He closed the door and locked it. Then he dropped her on the bed and kissed her. Not a kiss like you would kiss a little girl goodnight, but a kiss like a lover. He got her undressed and raped her too.

Maria woke up because she could hear him moaning and slammed on the door shrieking for him to stop. "Alfred! She's just a baby!" she sobbed.

She managed to slip out of her father's grasp and run to the door, unlocking it and running to her mother, who grabbed her and ran to the closest room, the bathroom, locking them in and leaning against the door. Alfred rattled the handle and threatened to kill them. "Mommy," Charlotte sobbed. "Mommy he made me bleed again." Maria heard the door unlock and she struggled to keep him outside.

"Please, Alfred, stop!" she screamed. He forced the door open and she ran forward to hold her child close to her.

"You little sluts want some more?~" he chuckled, grabbing Maria's hair and pulling her back. "Come touch Daddy sweetie pie~"

"Alfred, you pervert, let me go! Stop!" she cried, holding onto Charlotte. "Let us go!" He raped them and forced Maria and Charlotte to touch each other as well.

"You both love Daddy, right?~" he purred into Charlotte's ear as he held her on the floor next to an exhausted Maria. She could barely move. She wanted to help her baby, but he had beaten her to a state of near unconsciousness.

"Police! Put your hands behind your head!" a voice said above her and suddenly Alfred was gone and she was being lifted into a stretcher.


End file.
